Naruto's Realization
by Narutofinatic2.0
Summary: Set after may include parts from "the last naruto the movie" though I've only seen some parts anyway. Let's see how konoha gakure's #1 surprising ninja does as he realizes his true feelings for hinata and how will a jealous sakura add to the mix r and r to c naruhina vs narusaku hint hint naruhina wins
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's realization

Chapter. 1

Naruto's Realization

1 Year later...

"Rrriiinnng"

"Stupid clock,man that's annoying gotta get up anyway have to see Tsunade-Obaa-Chan In an hour. Plus I gotta talk to Hinata I never even responded to her confessions from the war and the attack on Konoha by Pein."said Naruto to no one in particular. "I'll stop by Ichiraku's first."

So Naruto spent about 15min. showering and getting dressed then he started walking to Ichiraku's.

As Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha three kids ran up to him asking for his autograph

"Sure but I don't have time to talk." Said Naruto

After Naruto signed it the kids said thank you and ran off.

When he got to Ichiraku's Teuchi asked him what he wanted.

"Miso pork ramen with extra menma,naruto,and egg." Naruto said

"Comin right up Naruto." Said Teuchi

No sooner than Naruto got his ramen he gulped it down in less than 2min.

As Naruto was getting ready to pay the bills Teuchi said,"don't worry about that it's on the house."

"Are you sure" said Naruto

"Yeah." Said Teuchi "You saved the village twice and the world when ever you come you and whoever you bring with you eat free for the next three months."

"Wow thanks old man" Naruto said.

Then Naruto started walking to the park.

At the Hyuuga compound...

"I don't know what to do I told him I love him twice. Should I just give up on him? I'm going o talk to Kurenai sensei for help,she helped me before." Said Hinata to herself "Thanks for helping me sensei." Said Hinata

"No problem Hinata. Is it about HIM?"Said Kurenai.

"Yes I told him I love him twice and I don't know what to do anymore." Said Hinata

"Well first of all your to shy you need more confidence and I have a genjutsu that might help with that . It'll take about 15min. Let's begin."

(A/n my friend and I can't describe the genjutsu sooo...)

15min. later Kurenai and Hinata said their good byes and Hinata began walking to the park when she saw Naruto going in the same direction as her.

"Hey Naruto can I talk to you about something?" Said Hinata

"Sure I actually needed to talk to you about something too." Said Naruto.

'Wow she seems different she actually started the conversation instead of me and she isn't fainting or stuttering anymore.' Thought Naruto

2min. later at the park...

Naruto began taking "Alright this may be a little surprised to hear this but I thought A lot about what you said while I was pinned down by Pein and was in a state of turmoil after Neji died I also thought about what he said earlier that day and I want to say that ... I love you." Naruto said with a slight shade of pink on his face with his foxy grin on his face.

'R-really he said he loves me.' Hinata thought

"I-I l-l-love you too." Said Hinata while fainting with a blush on her face just before she fainted.

"I know you told me before." Said Naruto as he took her to the hospital.

So how'd you guys like. It next chapter should be up within two weeks tell me how I did narutofinatic2.0 out.

Hi guys I'm still getting used to this publishing biz I still don't no how to make a new chap ch. 2 should b up soon


	2. sorry about that

Sorry guys I had just let go of the story like that the new chap will b up soon so keep following me through this I want to thank desuineko for her encouragement through this the story might b up I'm a few days I'm on winter break till January fifth so I got some time to kill thx and narutofinatic2.0 out 


	3. Freedom For a Week

Alright here's the real chapter two I spent a really long time working on this I had to go from what's in my head I lost my notebook I had chapters 1,2 and 3 so yeah I worked really hard on this so I hope you enjoy

Chapter 2: freedom for a week

How is she? Said naruto with worry. His voice e was somewhat uneasy. "She'll be fine." Said shizune with certainty. "What happened to her?" "Umm she passed out." Naruto knowing very well what she meant. "Well that's kind of obvious. I meant, how?" Shizune said with slight irritation in her voice. Naruto didn't exactly want anyone to find out what had happened between them so he had to think of a way to get out of this so he used what he thought was his only way out. "I almost forgot I have to get to the hokage's tower with my team soo bye." Then Naruto dashed out of the room and started to walk to the hokage's tower as he was walking to the tower he came across Sakura and Sasuke. "Oh hey what's up guys?" Asked Naruto. "Nothing really." Said Sasuke smugly as usual "ok" Sakura had said she was somewhat lying g because shed a d Sasuke had just broken up so she was kinda sad.

Later at the hokage's office,

Knock knock. "Come in." Said Tsunade. "You asked for us to see you Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked "Yes,you guys and the other squads have done well on your missions so congrats you guys have the whole week off. Do you mind telling the other teams?" Said Tsunade. "Sure." said team 7

"I'll tell Shino's team." Said Naruto anxiously he was going to tell Hinata after they left besides he had to talk to her anyway. "Hey what's the hurry Naruto?" Sakura asked somewhat playfully "Uhh no hurry why do you want to know?" Asked Naruto "Well a girl can have questions ya'know. " "Yeah O.k." Naruto said "Alright see you guys later I'm going" Said Naruto as he was walking out the door towards the park l. On his way he saw Hinata walking twoards the Hyuuga compound. "Hey Hinata, sorry about earlier I just have to tell You grandma Tsunade said we have a week free of missions." Said Naruto "Thanks and that's o.k." "No problem and I wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch later on today?" Naruto said with a slight blush on his face. "Oh my gosh he looks even cuter blushing." Thought Hinata with a blush starting to form on her cheeks "Yeah sure" said Hinata. "Thanks see you later then." Naruto said as he started to walk home "Sure." Said Hinata. Little did they know Sakura was spying on them. "So that's what that twerp was rushing for but i thought he liked me." Sakura thought to herself then disappointment, jealousy,and lust started to settle in. "I will make him mine no matter what it takes." Sakura said to herself.

So how was it. Sorry about the bold up there I had messed some thing up I mean its just bold print no big deal Anyway next chapter: Lunch time, Sakura's jealousy begins. Title may change Narutofinatic2.0 out


	4. Chapter 3 lunchtime Sakura

Hi guys I just want to say sorry for the late update my schedule has been of and I've had a lot of tests I won't make this chapter too long maybe. Also I wanted to say thank you guys very much for the favorites and such that's what keeps me going so yeah here's chapter 3

Chapter 3 lunchtime Sakura's jealousy begins

It was a quarter past 1:00 Naruto was already settled down and ready to head back to the park to get Hinata for their lunch. 'Alright I'm ready to head out.' Naruto had a slight blush on his face while thinking of destination and who he was going with. As Naruto was leaving his house Sakura was noticing that he was going somewhere so she jumped ahead through the shadows careful not to be de tected and stopped Naruto in his tracks.

"Hey Naruto where ya' headed to?" Sakura said innocently. "To ichiraku's nowhere special why?" Naruto retorted irritated 'why am I not surprised she's doing _this _again' thought Naruto "no reason how bout I come with you've always wanted a date with me haven't you?" Sakura said. "Yeah that's true, but I'm not interested I'm just gonna go now." Naruto said as he slightly pushed passed Sakura. Quickly placing a hand on his shoulder Sakura pulled him back. "Hey what's the deal!" Naruto said angrily. "Sorry I'm just saying if you wanna go out sometime I'm happy to go." She said with a wink. 'Yeah ok' Naruto thought " "sure" he said

'Jeez what's the deal with her lately?' Naruto thought walking to the park. Little did he know Sakura was still following him. 'It's not like him to turn down a date with me, he's usually begging me to go on one with him.' She thought 'no worries I'll get him and once I do I'll never let go.' She thought maliciously

As Naruto was walking down the street he saw Hinata sitting on the park bench. "Oi Hinata what's up." Naruto shouted "Oh nothing I was waiting for you." she said as Naruto was coming closer."yeah sorry about that I never did give you an exact time did I." Naruto said giving a foxy grin. "no but its alright." Said Hinata nicely. "How long have you been waiting here?" Naruto asked. "Oh not that long." Hinata said happily "just about 5 minutes I just left my place." She said. "Lets go eat." Naruto said excited.

Sakura was listening in on their conversation. She's starting to stalk Naruto around now. Sakura was determined to go out with him by any means necessary. So she was going g to try to crash Naruto and Hinata's little date so to speak.

Later at Ichiraku's...

"Oh hey Naruto I see you've brought a friend what would you and this lovely young lady like to order." Ayame asked. "You know me miso pork with naruto,menma,and 2 boiled eggs please." Naruto said. "And you Hinata? "Ayame asked. "I'll have the same but smaller,that's a lot to eat." Hinata said. "Alrighty then coming right up,on the house. Here's the orders dad." Said Ayame. "Ok." Teuchi said. Naruto and Hinata got their ramen in less than five minutes and began to eat. Sakura had went home to try to change into something comfortable and something she thought would be appealing to Naruto. (Just use your imagination.) in less than two minutes she began her plan...

So how was it plz let me know give me some possible ideas for chapter 4 next chapter is...

Chapter 4 Sakura's plan,the quest for Naruto. narutofinatic2.0 out.


	5. Sakura's plan the quest for naruto

Chapter 4 everyone but before I begin I want to thank Nathan waters for the positive review on this past chapter so I just wanted to give him/her a shout out. Sorry I might have uploaded this chapter sooner but I had a death in the family so yeah sorry if this chapter is a little short im starting to run out of ideas so yeah just pm me or comment if u have any ideas thx.

Now on to chapter 4: Sakura's plan the quest for Naruto

...Sakura beginner sinister plan. She starts walking out towards ichiraku's trying to make herself appeal to Naruto,which was a failed attempt. "Hey Naruto" Sakura said in a flirty manner. Naruto examined Sakura and nothing happened except him getting annoyed again. "Hey Sakura what's up." Naruto said in an uncaring way. 'Huh not even a drop of blood from his nose why is he avoiding me?!' Sakura thought feeling hurt. "So uh why are you here?" Naruto asked. "I was hungry." Sakura retorted "Yeah but why here." He asked. "Questions questions questions why so many questions? It's none of your business." Sakura said while taking a seat as close to Naruto as possible. "I'll have whatever Naruto had." Sakura said giving ayame her order. "Sure coming right up Sakura-san. Naruto is she with you?" Ayame asked. "No she's paying for her own it's just me and Hinata." Naruto replied. "Ok" said Ayame. "Oh c'mon Naruto please?" Sakura said batting her eyes at Naruto. "Look Sakura he said no so just leave us alone." Hinata jumped in. "What exactly do you mean _**'us' **_Hinata." Sakura asked rudley,nosily,and noisily.

"I meant exactly what I said. Us as in me and Naruto are together."

Flashback- 2 minutes before Sakura arrived

"Hey Hinata about earlier-" Naruto was Interrupted by Hinata "Look Naruto I told you it's fine I'm okay." Hinata said. "No it's not that. Since what happened before at the park you know now my true feelings for you. That was my response to your confession during pein's attack on Konoha and my answer to your question during g the fourth ninja war. So I was Ted to know if you and I could be together ya'know like boyfriend and girlfriend." Naruto asked nervously. "Yes!" Hinata said while hugging him and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. 'Awsome' Naruto thought. "Congrats you two." Said Ayame and Teuchi. "Thx guys." Naruto said happily.

End of flashback

"Yes me and Naruto are currently in a relationship. If you have a problem with it the trash cans in the back. C'mon Naruto let's go." Said Hinata grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him to the park. "Whoa wait." Naruto said trying to catch his balance. Back at ichiraku's "thats 200 ryo." Said Teuchi. "Seriously why didn't Naruto or Hinata have to pay and I do?" Asked Sakura. "Because Naruto was treating Hinata to lunch. And since she was his guest they eat for free because Naruto earned free ramen for three months." Said Teuchi to Sakura.

Back at the park. "What was that all about Naruto? has she been following you or something?" Hinata asked concerned. "Yes she doesn't think I know but I do I'll talk to her about it tomorrow. Ok." Naruto said reassuringly. "Ok Naruto." She said. "Here." Naruto said giving her a bracelet. These are chakra bracelets yours is in my favorite color and mine is in your favorite color and I put my dads flying ryjin seal on it so that if you need my help just put a little bit of chakra in it and I'll feel it or see it glow same with me I'll put my chakra in when I need help when you need help I'll use my lighting step to teleport directly to you I'll teach it to you later. I put my chakra in both baclets you just need to put yours in both then were done." After 30 seconds the process was done. "Ok Hinata don't ever take that off. Ok?" Naruto said. "Ok." Hinata answered.

And that concludes chapter 4 let me know what you think I'm always open to story ideas next chapter

Chapter 5: the obsession hope u guys enjoyed narutofinatic2.0 out


	6. Chapter 6

Wow sorry guys I never intended to. So uh a few things before the chapter starts. I'm having a lot of writers block so some um this I've made off the the top of my head so yea sorry this is late. Hope you enjoy.

I'm gonna start putting the disclaimer on her o don't wanna get in trouble so: I don't own Naruto or the characters. Ahh we can dream.

Chapter 5: Obsession

As naruto was waking home Sakura crossed his path 'all of a sudden'. "Oh hey Naruto what a surprise!". Sakura said awkwardly. "What are you talking about we just left Ichiraku's it hasn't been that long ." Naruto said with a flat tone. Then there as a silence between them. Then Sakura breaks it, "so where ya headed?" "Home." Naruto said getting annoyed for about the third time today "why?" "Oh no reason, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go get some dessert at wagashi dessert house." Sakura said. "Sure let me go back and get Hinata from the park." Naruto said excited. As he started to walk back twoards the park Sakura stopped him a nd said' "I was hoping it could be just us." She said nervously. Naruto looking dumbfounded "uh ok. I guess it'll be ok." He said not to sure of himself. "I hope your paying cuz I don't have any ryo on me." He said. "No need to worry the first meal is free." She said. "I hope so or else you're paying." He said jokingly, "seriously though."

Later at wagashi desert house Naruto and Sakura had just gotten done with their desserts Sakura made her move. She tried to be subtle and lean in calmly, then Naruto asked what she was doing. She leaned back and thought of a lie. "Oh nothing Naruto I was looking at something behind you." She said hoping her little white lie would work. "Looking at what?", He asked. Sakura tried to look for something to shift away the question, to her convince there was a poster about a new dessert they had. "There's a new dessert they have." Said Sakura with confidence. "Eh ok your story checks out." He said. As they were leaving the wagashi house to go their separate ways Sakura turned around and pulled Naruto in for a passionate kiss. Naruto pulls away as quickly as possible and asks her what she was doing kissing him knowing that he has a girlfriend. Then she walks away without answering his question. 'Man what do I tell Hinata? If she finds out from she might not talk to me again, but if she finds out from someone else shell kill me if her father doesn't do it first. Man what do I do.

Alright peeps that was it sorry about the short chapter writers block sucks. So bout I make things interesting. ATTENTION READERS DUE TO R.B.S (writers block syndrome) I AM HOLDING A WRITERS CONTEST SEND ME A CHAPTER IDEA AND THE WINNER WILL HAVE THEIR CHAPTER FEATURED IN NEXT TIME I POST.

RULES.

●ALL CONTENT MUST BE T OR UNDER

THATS ABOUT IT ME AND A FELLOWNWRITE OF MINE WILL VOTE ON THE TOP 3 CHAPTERS I PICK SO GO AHEAD GET TO IT.

narutofinatic2.0 out.


End file.
